Heaelenon
The Great Elvish Kingdom that settle above the Great Mountains. The kingdom has existed for millenniums and is considered ancient despite being new in elvish time. The Elves are currently a monarch and have been through many wars during the Kingdom existence. History Heaelon landing Heaelon, an Elf explorer, landed on the Great Continent and explored it charting the entirety of today's Heaelenon and some of the human countries. He is the first Elf to come in contact with the Orks, Dwarves, and Humans. He was shocked that Humans have discovered magic and fascinated by other forms that the Elves are stranger too. He learn the language and the magic then he sis sail back to Hjailen. There he raised an army and come colonist and they sailed and landed back on the Great Continent. When he landed multiple villages have been settle and with magic Heaelon built the city of Jask, which becomes a popular Elvish trade city. This causes conflict with the Orks and with the lead of Heaelon he pushed the Orks back to the North and then decalred the land above the Great Mountains his. The elves then spread out throughout the land and formed settlements. Note: Heaelon has a whole book in the Mythos. The story is about his journey and exploration. Heaelon's Kingdom and war with the Dwarves Heaelon ambition grew stronger and he help built the Emerald Palace and the city around it. News reaches the Dwarves in castle Djurin and they try to be diplomatic and stop the Elves expansion. But Heaelon refuses. The Dwarves then invade and the Orks helped. At first it looks like the Dwarves will win but Heaelon manages to build and army and he claims to be king of the Elves and creates the Kingdom of Heaelonon. The elves agree under this banner. Heaelon leads his army up to Castle Djurin and sieges it. The Dwarf army fights the rear but Heaelon anticipates it and magic runes blast off. The Elves crushed the Dwarven army having them run back underground and the Orks scattered. Galan who was not in the battle but was maintaining a siege found an entrance to the castle. So he and few of his most trusted men used the entrance and attack the Dwarves inside while the Dwarves were preoccupied fighting the Elves outside. After the dust clear Galan was victourious. Heaelenon awarded him with the castle. It is said that Healon rode a unicorn from his continent and his house became House Horn. From there Heaelon govern the kingdom allowing more settlements and castles to form. Note: Elves lives a long time and all of this took occur over a few centuries. The Battle for Castle Djurin is a famous battle that have created plenty of songs and is in the Mythopia Second Elvish-Dwarven war Heaelon enjoyed his ruled until his death at around age 300. His oldest son, Silvyr, inherited the throne. With Healenon dead the current Dwarve king decided to use this to advantage and invade the country to try and get Castle Djurin back. With no central military the Dwarves were able to have many military victories with one of the greatest victories of sacking Jsack. A Dwarf general lead an army and raided the city and then disobeyed orders and kept the city. There he imprison the Elf nobles there and occupied it. This pissed off the Dwarf king but decided that Heaelenon won't get any help from Hjurin now. This causes Silvyr to be pissed. Realizing the problem Galan raised an army with his nephews and sons. There he took command of the overall military operation and gave an army to his son Aymar, his nephew Faelar, and his daughter, Nlaea. King Silvyr stayed at the Emeral Palace being diplomatic with his deuchy. The war finally turned around for the Elves. Aymar and Nlaea sieged Jsack and took it back from the Dwarves. The Dwarves were having hell trying to occupy it and was refused back up from the Dwarf military who was having trouble with a campaign againts Faelar and Galan. The Elves rushed the city and the Dwarves realizing they have lost retreated back to an entrance. There Nlaea followed them and before they were able to escape she casted a powerful spell called, Phoenix, and burned all of the Dwarves and it was so powerful it burned the land from 100 miles out. This gave the land the name the Burnt Fields. The Dwarf King realizing they have no chance goes and retreats. He surrenders and a treaty is payed with the Dwarves offficially recognizing Heaelonon. The war proved that the Kingdom needs a central military force. Galan then found the Order of the Heaelenon Knights in inspiration of the Teutontic Order of the human kingdoms. There he let his daughter Nlaea command and he retire. King Silvyr then was able to diplomat trade deals and the kingdom grew into a powerful presence in the kingdom. King Silvyr reign King Silvyr married and had a son. The Kingdom was enjoying his peace as King Silvyr used his diplomatic skills to make trade deals with various Kingdoms boosting the country economy. He authorizes the hall of Kings and a great statue of his father is built in the center and one of himself is the first to be built in the line of Kings, King Silvyr attempt to have some common ground with the Dwarves and was succesful half the time. Galan died and a big funeral was placed in his honor. King Silvyr promoted Nlaea as Captain of the Knights and as an top advisor. Nlaea enforced with an iron fist making sure everyone is paying taxes. A disease broke out in the Kingdom and alot of people died from it . The King gotten the disease and he died. Leaving his son Nieven as the new King. Nieven authorized his statue to be built. King Nieven Reign King Nieven was naive and broke quite of few of deals that his father worked hard over. He constantly butted heads with his second cousin, Nlaea, to the point of almost replacing her with one of his friends. The Dwarves were having changes of their own. A few Dwarven companies and cities have formed their own coalition called the CDA. This alliance gives the power of the city to the companies and pushes for more free market. They even formed their own military of mercenaries. The current Dwarven King couldn't act againts it because the CDA had the support of the people and the Kingdom's military is weaken from loses of the Second Elf-Dwarf war. Third Elf-Dwarf War Romour has it that the CDA will invade Heaelon as a demonstration of its power. Nlaea hear about these romours and warned the King about them. Stating she should lead a rebellion and have the CDA sign the same treaty of the Dwarven Kingdoms. But the King refuses stating... "If its a war they want. A war they will get. I shall bath in the glory of battle and war."- King Nieven This pissed off Nlaea and she resigned and she rode to Castle Djurin. But before she resign she made a short speech " The King won't just bath in the glory of battle and war, but the corpse of his fellow Elvish members. There is no glory in war. There was no glory when I burned and cooked the Dwarves at the burnt fields. There was no glory as I slayed countless Orks as they fight back. There is no glory in war. It is a necessary evil. I will not serve a King who does not recognizes that fact." Nlaea A group of Dwarves emerge out side of the western entrance and raided the few towns in the west while avoiding the major castles. The King then took some Knights and marched in the west. He reached the Western Dwarven Entrance. No Dwarf was insight and his scouts can't find any. Suddenly the Earth shakes and the Entrance opens with a huge Dwarf army rushing out with newly made custom armour with a weapons company in the CDA. The battle is fought and the King's army lost. The King was then taken captive and brought underground with the rest of the army. The Kingdom was put in a state of emergency with the royal family meeting with high officials to discuss what to do. During the council meeting Faelar, the King's brother and Nlaea's husband, was appointed regent. Nlaea was reappointed as the Knight Captain. She broke of the small army she could raise with the remaining Knights and troops of other castles. Half went with Aymar to the secure the Kingdom and the other went with Nlaea and her nephew to work on saving the King. Aymar was successful on securing the Kingdom. Nlaea's army reached the Western Dwarven Entrance. She orders the rest of the army in the command of Falwin and she alone went underground. There Nlaea sieged the city herself using her elemental magic to create climate in the city. Eventually she was allowed in. There she was escorted to the main CDA city. She met with the President with the CDA and she forced the President to sign a treaty by freezing the whole room besides him. He signed the treaty which states that Heaelenon will let the break of the original treaty slide with the release of the King and money sent to repay the damages they have cause. She also made a trade deal with the CDA for weapons and recognizes the CDA as long as the Dwarven King does not act againts them. Nlaea emerges up with the King and she was met with confusions and cheers. A council was then met with them stripping the King of his power and Faelar is crowned King. Nieven fleds the Emerald Palace to his friend castle. Nlaea official retires and goes on to travel the human Kingdoms. King Faelar marries and his wife gives birth to a son. The Kingdom is met with peace for a few decades. King Faelar Reign King Faelar was a great King. He fixed Nieven mistakes to the point that people laugh at Nieven. Nieven eventuallty built up an army to take back the throne. Faelar was met with a sickness and could not lead the troops to take down the rebellion but his son Vamir, and his best friend Rydel the Captain of the Knights. They manage to raise their army and take down the rebellion. The two army clashes and Vamir and Nieven fight. Nieven manages to kills Vamir and in fury Rydel charged Nieven finally killing him. News of this death put Faelar in further depression and he died too. Leaving his other son Vacaryn to take the throne. Vacaryn Regency Vacaryn was only a child and not ready to take the throne so Aymar sends his son, Nasir, to raise him and become regent. The council agrees to this but the queen is furious. The queen wanted to be regent instead of a council seat. Vacaryn was a magical genius and a great warrior. He excelled in his activities while the council and regency struggled through political intrigue. Aymar dies leaving Castle Djurin to Falwin. On his death bed he says that his sister have reincarnated into Vacaryn. Vacaryn at a young age took a interest in council meetings and he helped make decision despite his age and regency. This pissed off some council members but Nasir would remind them that he is King. Vacaryn also visited many Elven towns and hanged out with the small folk. He promised protection and would help their troubles. He also never clashed with families. Vacaryn had a huge interest in the human lands but was refused. Eventually Vacaryn grew up and he took his power as the King. King Vacaryn's Reign King Vacaryn was loved by everyone but the top nobility. He had some bad blood with the council of his regency because he took an active interest in it. He also supported pro common people policy and he criminilized first right, give the noble right to bed whoever is bride is in a wedding on his lands. He also wed and had three children. Vacaryn was also supported education and he authorized more funding to the countries magic school. He also authorize with Rydel the Vanguard, an elite magical unit. Vacaryn was ambitous and had plans to invade and conquer the human lands but decide to hold on the plans when the Dwarven King came up to the surface for a meeting. Fourth Elf-Dwarf War The Dwarf King wanted the help of the Elves to go and invade the CDA. The Dwarven King would offer an official peace treaty and trade deals if they will help get rid of the CDA. Vacaryn reluctantly accepts and he raises his banners. The Dwarven Kingdom then invaded the CDA and they fought underground while Vacaryn ordered a split of his army. He would lead an army into the Western Entrance being the first Elven army to enter the Dwarven Underground. Rydel then takes his knights and captains tot he Eastern Entrance. There is a front in the Dwarven Underground between the CDA and Dwarven Kingdom borders. Vacaryn was hoping to sandwich them and force them to surrender. This lead to the Battle of the Dwarven Underground where the CDA fought in three Dwarven cities against the Dwarven Kingdom and Heaelenon's army. Vacaryn was shown to be a capable military commander and he lead his troops to capture one of the Dwarven cities. Eventually a white flag was shown from the CDA and then the leaders met for terms. No one knows what occur but both Vacaryn and the Dwarven King retreated with their troops. The CDA then put out a notice that they will be working with the Dwarven Kingdom as allies. Vacaryn invades the Human Kingdoms A couple of years after the Fourth Elf-Dwarf War Vacaryn told the council that he order an invasion of the human kingdoms and he will spread Heaelenon to the whole continent. The council was confused and stated it is sudden but he says that now is the time to strike. Vacaryn with the help of Rydel prepare an invasion plan. They plan on having a two front invasion. Rydel will have a fleet and land on North of the Tirvirian region and Vacaryn and Nasir would go through the Outsider Moutains and would then launch their invasion. Once they enter the human Kingdom of Forial and then once taken over they will split with Nasir leading an army. Vacaryn decides to leave Castle Djurin and a council with his children in it back in Healenon. Vacaryn then sends out letters tot he human Kingdoms announcing his proclamation and invasion efforts. The Great Human-Elf War The war has began. Vacaryn and Nasir successfully invaded Forial region and were succesful. Vacaryn stayed to hold Forial while Nasir takes an army to invade the border region. Nasir takes it and holds it out for the winter. Vacaryn manage to capture some land in the central regions but then held out there during the winter with some stalemate with the local human armies in the regions. War Aftermath After the war Heaelenon's troops have made it through the moutains and the outsiders closed it behind them. Vacaryn refused to tell why he declared war on the first place. He had his council began planning his sons funeral and then a massive funeral from the war. Vacaryn then visits Aplagheim to visit his cousin Hamon, the Bastard of Aplagheim, He met with him and thanked him for his contribution to stopping the Ork Skirmishes during the war. In truth Vacaryn was there to size him up for him to be in the legitimization activision, an emergency situation where a Horn family bastard gets legitimized incase less then five members exist. Faelan's funeral Faelan funeral then occurs in a nearby castle in the Emerald Palace. The plan was to have the nobles and lord attend then the smallfolk can then attend to mourn their love one. There the Horn House discuss many topics as they mourn. During the funeral the crowd outside grew restless and gotten rowdy due to the economic downsides from the war * Nasir and Zaleria talk and discuss their political rivalary and Nasir tells her that he has a bastard child in the Human lands and he plans to bring her to court one day. * Falwin, Vacaryn, and Nasir talk about the Bastard of Aplagheim and their plan for him. They also discuss Vartan absence and Vacaryn says he does not blame Vartan for being a coward war is not for everybody Once the ceremony is finished Vacaryn and his mother are alone. There she asks why Vacaryn declared war on the humans he respected. Vacaryn then reveals that he is being Blackmailed by the CDA president. Nlaea had a succesful kid and through magic was able to make it healthy. But she didn't bother to reveal it to keep peace in the Kingdom. The child is a few decades older than Vacaryn and is living in the islands somehwhere by a CDA funded home. Aien then joins them to mourn. The massacre occurs when a Knight walks up to Nasir who is on a balcony and apologizes stating his family needs the money. The Knight then stabs Nasir and pushes him off the balcony into the rioting crowd. The riots proceeded to kill Nasir in anger and the noise alerted Vacaryn and his mother and son. Then out of nowhere a magical bolt is shot through Aien and Zaleria screams while Vacaryn block the volts hitting the rest of his sons body with his injured body and used the rest of his magic to reflect it back at the archers killing most of them. A bunch of nobles with Falwin rushes in to help but a noble then stabs Falwin in the back while some, who are House Horn loyalist are then murdered. Zaleria is then killed through a magic spelled and Vacaryn realizes the magical bolts had a hint of poision in them preventing him from doing much magic. There Mirthal appears with Keya as a hostage. He then takes the sword Ebony and then stabs Vacaryn with it killing him. The nobles behind the death of most of the Horn family then began evacuating while the Knights guarding left their post and having the smalllfolk rush in and then rioted the place. This was then known as Naelan's Massacre. The Beginning of the Centuries of Blood House Wraith are the main people behind the Massacre and put the blame on the commoners who rioted. Using that excuse Mirthal then says he has an official claim to the throne through his marriage with Keya and they hold her hostage to agree. After Keya crowned Mirthal news spread throughout the kingdom. Vartan and his siblings are still in Castle Djurin and did not attended Naelan's funeral. Vartan pissed at the butcher of his family raised his banners. But Mirthal son Ralnor, a war hero of the Great human-elf war gathered House Mirthal banners and marched towards Castle Djurin. Hamon, the bastard of Aplagheim raised his banners and including his company the StornRiders also known as The Wild Hunt. Hamon first captured the port city of Jask and claims its levys for Vartan. He then stayed in Jask to attempt to get support from the West Islands. He orders the StormRiders to raid Mirthal's loyalist lands. Ralnor reached the Castle Djurin lands and is met with its levys and some loyalist. Ralnor met them in battle wield house Wraith ancestoral sword Ashen. The Mirthal army crushed Castle Djurin levys and manage to capture some of its lords to hold hostage. Ralnor then marched on Castle Djurin and began a siege. Vartan and his siblings are in the castle and his advisors inside advised him to stay. Mirthal appointed the rogue Aya the Dread Elf as Knight Captain. Aya uses her pirate contacts and her personal fleet and ordered a siege of Jask. She then marches East with the Knights to bring order. She assualted multiple Ork camps and took hostages to have the clans either remain netural or fight on their side. She then began to march on Jask. Aya makes it into Jask and is surpise how easily she was able to march into the city and realizes that none of Hamon's forces are in Jask. Aya forces cheered in victory but Aya stops it stating "This is not an earned victory. The Bastard is up to something". Aya suspension were well place. The Bastard of Aplaheim used sewers and underground passageways to sneak his army out of Jask undetected and began to march and began a campaign to capture the Northwest region of Heaelenon. Eventually Aya and Hamon meet at and their two armies clashed at the Battle of the Green Valley. At the Green Valley is Oxfort a fortress turned center of education with Healenon's magical school. Hamon have been using the city and castle as a base of operation. Aya with recruitment of Orks march towards Oxfort. The people in Oxfort gotten tired of Hamon's prensense and Hamon knows he won't survive a siege so he marches to meet Aya. In Hamon's army is some of his levy's some CDA mercenaries, and the entirity of the StormRiders. The two armies clashed and ultimately Hamon won but Aya retreated into Oxfort losing Hamon's base of operation and Hamon had drastic loses on his side. It has been a year since Ralnor has started to siege Castle Djurin. Ralnor then decide to call a parlay. Vartan doesn't go out but sends an envoy. The envoy refuse to surrender he castle stating they can last a siege for a while and can even grow their own food. Ralnor then threaten stating that for every year they do not surrender the castle he will kill a hostage. Ralnor generals and advisors asked why not storm the castle if they have the superiour army and he stated "Not even my ancestors couldn't storm it why could I". Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Elves Category:Elf